No me olvides
by WrittingontheWalls
Summary: "¿Quieres conocer mis sentimientos, Homura-chan? ¿Quieres… que te diga qué hay en mi corazón?". La navidad llegó, Madoka encontró una excusa para intentar llenar un vacío. Lo recibe como regalo, pero lamentablemente, con fecha de caducidad. A pesar de eso, dará la lucha por revertir aquella realidad. [One-shot]


**A/N: Este one-shot también lo hice como parte de la dinámica de Secret Santa del grupo " _El Jardín de Plata_ " en fb. Las opciones posibles en este caso en cuanto a ships: MadoHomu, KyoSaya; o bien desarrollar interacciones SayaHomu o KyoHomu.  
** **Como tema pidió que fuera navideño y como géneros: fluff o drama/angst.**

 **Escogí MadoHomu y el que me conoce no se sorprenderá por preferir drama/angst(?).**

 **¡Feliz Navidad, Ilse! Espero que disfrutes esta historia.**

* * *

Tenía el corazón en la boca mientras deslizaba la tiza en el suelo de aquel departamento, trazando figuras sin sentido, pero con propósito. Sabía que lo más probable era que nada funcionara, no tenía sentido alguno, pero la esperanza es algo que jamás pudo perder ni en los peores momentos de su vida.

El recinto estaba terriblemente frío, abandonado hace varios meses ya, casi un año completo. Ni luz ni gas ni nada que pudiera usar como fuente de calor, así que solo podía depender de su abultada ropa. Sus manos sufrían la peor parte, rojas, casi tiesas, y aun así no paraban su misión.

¿Cuantas veces había practicado previamente? Traía un cuaderno lleno de bocetos, y a pesar de ello, no hacía la tarea más fácil. Una vez se sintió conforme con los resultados, que al menos el círculo estuviera bien hecho, posicionó las velas alrededor del dibujo.

Era una tontería.

La decepción sería horrenda si nada ocurría.

No debía estar ahí sola en Nochebuena. Su teléfono yacía muerto a su lado, apagado a propósito para evitar el mar de llamados.

Cerró los ojos y se puso de rodillas en el suelo. Juntó las manos haciendo el gesto -contradictorio- de oración y proyectó sus pensamientos y emociones y recuerdos y—

Una presencia densa, abrumadora, llenó el recinto de forma súbita. Corrió una leve ráfaga de viento producida por el batir de un par de alas negras que casi apagan las velas. Era imposible leer la expresión de aquel ser. El violento destello en sus ojos lavanda era lo único que podía tomarse como pista, pero bien podría ser consecuencia del uso de su magia. "¿Por qué me has invocado?" dijo el demonio agregando un profundo suspiro.

Madoka tuvo que resistir el impulso de saltar de alegría. ¡Había funcionado! De verdad había funcionado. "¿No puedo simplemente haberte extrañado?" Susurró, haciendo el esfuerzo por lucir calmada.

"La persona que extrañas se ha ido."

"Las personas no pueden irse así. No puedes borrarte a ti misma." Vio como la entidad que tenía enfrente probaba las líneas del penoso círculo con la punta de su zapato. Tragó pesado. "No te lo permitiré."

"Eres la última persona de quien quisiera oír eso."

"Homu—"

El demonio alzó la vista con un atisbo de miedo, de gentileza, todavía presentes. "Tienes que hacerlo."

Madoka sintió un vacío en su pecho y las palabras salieron a tropezones, "Homura-chan..." Logró apoyar un pie, queriendo levantarse, pero se detuvo en seco cuando notó la tensión inmediata en la otra chica.

"Si no tienes algo más que decir, me iré. Fue un error permitirte mantener parte de tus recuerdos. No se suponía que me incluyera en ellos."

"Entonces... ¿por qué viniste? Sé que no eres realmente un demonio y esto no tuvo ningún efecto en ti."

"Claro que lo tuvo," voz dura, mirada fulminante. "No podía ignorarte cuando llegaste a montar un espectáculo así solo para verme. Eres... muy testaruda, Madoka..."

Sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco al oír esas palabras. "Me observas..."

"Es mi deber hacerlo. No puedo protegerte si no te observo de vez en cuando."

"¿De vez en cuando...?"

"...de vez en cuando..." había menos seguridad esta vez.

Aquello ganó una sonrisa en Madoka. Se puso de pie, pasando por alto el paso hacia atrás de Homura. "Es navidad."

"Mhmhmm..."

"¿Me darás un regalo?"

"¿Eh?" Homura desvió la mirada. "Lo siento, yo... no pensé en eso... no traigo nada conmigo."

"Claro que sí." Alcanzó una de sus manos con cuidado y la atrapó entre las propias. "Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú."

¿De verdad estaba diciendo esto?

El rostro de Homura era una verdadera mezcla de sorpresa, vergüenza y desconcierto. "¿Q-qué estás diciendo? Sabes que no puedo quedar—"

"No es cierto. Puedes, pero no quieres."

"¡No es tan sencillo!"

"Mmm..." Los brazos de Madoka la envolvieron y acomodó el rostro junto a su cuello. "Solo por hoy. Quédate conmigo esta navidad, regálame eso..."

Homura miró hacia abajo, hacia el verdadero desorden de cabellos rosas producto de horas de concentración, de ensayo y error en montar aquel ridículo acto de magia negra. Había sido una pésima idea venir en primer lugar, pero… Verla sola en nochebuena nada más por buscarle era algo que no podía ignorar. Una cosa era desaparecer, dejando a Madoka bajo el cuidado de sus seres queridos, y otra muy diferente era ver a Madoka completamente sola en festividades que sabía que adoraba por el mero hecho de compartir.

Hoy dejó todo eso de lado nada más por tenerla ahí, acurrucada como un gatito, buscando algo que ella misma anhelaba desesperadamente. Ese último factor era lo peligroso. Separarse de Madoka podría hacérsele mucho más difícil si la tenía así, a pesar de tener consciencia de todo lo que había hecho.

Se sentía como un drogadicto en proceso de rehabilitación al que le ponen su objeto de adicción en la cara.

Y así mismo, las recaídas eran horrendas.

Le temblaban las manos por contener el deseo de abrazarla también, de decirle que sí, que podía tenerla el tiempo que quisiera, que nada la haría más feliz que estar a su lado. Que su pecho ardía en ese momento por razones a las que recién comenzaba a ponerles nombre. Sus mejillas tomaron color y temió que Madoka escuchara el desbocado latir de su corazón. Lamió sus labios, nerviosa. "Yo…"

"Eres muy cálida, Homura-chan. La noche está muy fría, pero contigo olvidé ese hecho por un momento."

Ella pegó un suspiro. "Soy un demonio, no un calefactor," su voz bajó de tono, "deja de abrazarme."

"Pero eres uno que emana mucho calor." Buscó su rostro, sus labios formando un puchero.

"Como el infierno, el fuego…" Murmuró, e incapaz de seguir resistiéndose, rodeó con un brazo a la otra chica. "Eres tan descuidada... Vienes mal equipada a un sitio abandonado para invocar a un demonio, y luego te refugias en dicho demonio. Solo Kaname Madoka se pondría en un riesgo de ese tipo."

"Es porque confío en Homura-chan. Estaba… segura de que vendrías. Y sé que no me harás daño." Se permitió un par de minutos de tan solo compartir el abrazo, acariciando ocasionalmente las largas hebras oscuras. "Oye, Homura-chan… no respondiste. En ese caso, lo tomaré como un sí por omisión."

"Está bien…" Dijo cerrando los ojos, para nada segura. "Pero a las 23:59 me marcharé. Ni un minuto más."

Madoka asintió con la cabeza; se imaginó que diría algo así, pero no por eso le era menos difícil. Podía jugar sus cartas hasta esa hora e intentar convencerla, atarla de alguna forma. Después de todo, Homura la quería. Lo veía en sus ojos, sin importar qué tan quebrados estuvieran. Ya era incapaz de ignorarlo.

"Gracias, Homura-chan. Así será."

Madoka se mordió el labio inferior y sus dedos se aferraron a la tela del traje de Homura.

No le gustaba mentir.

¿Por qué tenía que doler tanto?

* * *

Las calles de Mitakihara estaban repletas de nieve y coloridos adornos como todos los años. El ánimo festivo se podía oler en el frío viento. Se escuchaban brindis, risas de niños felices con sus juguetes nuevos, calor fraternal. Madoka observaba con un deje de nostalgia el paisaje, recordando que no avisó nada a sus padres, que debían estar muy preocupados considerando la fuerte nevada de hace unas horas. Entonces, su mirada se desvió hacia su mano unida con la de Homura, dedos entrelazados, y la idea iba perdiendo relevancia lentamente.

Ya tendría tiempo para recibir el regaño del siglo, no así con…

Sintió un jalón en el pecho y sus ojos le ardieron con fuerza, pero se negó a dejar caer las lágrimas. No podía llorar, no quería acumular recuerdos tristes de ese día. La posible despedida ya era suficientemente mala.

Sin embargo, un acogedor brazo la saco de sus cavilaciones. Homura había deshecho el agarre de manos para rodear sus hombros, acercándola de forma inevitable. Fue tan sorpresivo que a Madoka se le escapó un leve chillido y el calor le subió hasta las orejas. Se volteó a ver a la más alta y encontró que aquellos ojos lavanda la miraban con intensidad. Olvidó respirar y su corazón corrió una maratón. Sus labios se sintieron secos de golpe y el rostro de Homura peligrosamente más atrayente que de costumbre.

¿Había pensado eso de verdad? ¿Desde cuándo Homura le parecía—?

Desde siempre, no podía mentirse a sí misma, menos en ese momento en que lo único que existía y quería era que ella se acercara más y—

"No te preocupes," dijo suave y con lentitud, "tu familia está bien, piensan que estás con Miki Sayaka y les avisaste con días de antelación."

"¿…Eh?" Madoka salió de su trance tan rápido como entró, volviendo a la realidad y procesando de a poco esas palabras. "Espera, tú…"

Ella desvió la mirada, regresándola al camino. "Sí, alteré sus recuerdos. Puedes estar tranquila, ellos—"

De alguna forma, el gesto había sido mejor que aquello que anheló tanto hace solo un instante. Agachó la cabeza, mirada fija en las botas de ambas. Sentía un tipo de felicidad diferente, algo que podía llamar… ¿conmoverse? "¿Cómo supiste que pensaba en eso?"

"Solo pones esa cara cuando te preocupa alguno de tus seres queridos, y fue de inmediato luego de escuchar al vecindario. De no ser por mí estarías compartiendo de la misma forma que ellos, ¿no?"

Sí, definitivamente era algo similar a esa palabra. El pecho se le inflaba y sonrió con tristeza. Que Homura llegara a una conclusión así tan rápido solo hablaba de lo mucho que la conocía. De lo mucho que la había observado a lo largo de los años, tan atenta a cualquier signo de malestar.

Y que se alejara de todas maneras...

Le rompía el corazón un poco más.

* * *

El río que recorría Mitakihara hacía una perfecta pista de hielo; completamente congelado estaba. No era el mejor plan ir a ese lugar si ni siquiera traían patines, además del peligro que implicaba caminar sobre esa superficie puesto que nada garantizaba su firmeza.

A pesar de estar al tanto de ese hecho, ambas hacían lo posible por mantener el equilibrio mientras exploraban la zona. A través del hielo se podía ver lo que había debajo. Vieron multitud de peces, algunos que jamás presenciaron antes y que les parecía muy extraño que habitaran las aguas de la ciudad. En definitiva, Mitakihara era una ciudad muy peculiar, o ellas demasiado ignorantes. En su búsqueda, Madoka visualizó un grupo de flores congeladas en la orilla del río. De lejos, no creyó que tuvieran nada especial, pero de todos modos quiso ir a mirar de qué se trataba. Homura la siguió, siempre preocupada de que no fuera a ocurrirle nada. Una vez llegaron, las flores que encontraron eran azules, y para sorpresa de Madoka, unas que no conocía a pesar de las lecciones de jardinería de su padre.

Homura se agachó y llevó su mano, titubeante, a tomar una, obligándola a arrancarla del hielo.

"¿Las conoces?"

Homura observaba la flor con minuciosidad, girándola entre sus dedos. Sus ojos se entornaron y la ofreció a Madoka cuando el tallo ya se había derretido, pudiendo entonces tomarla sin quemarse los dedos. "No me olvides."

"¿No me olvides…? Yo no lo haría, ¡jamás querría hacerlo!"

"No es eso," dijo, tragándose la amargura que le provocó la respuesta de Madoka porque la verdad es que sí la había olvidado numerosas veces ya. "Así se llama la flor, No me olvides."

A Madoka se le formó un nudo en el estómago. El silencio reinó, sólo interrumpido por lejanas melodías navideñas. Ninguna de las dos se movía, el aire se había vuelto denso y los recuerdos y culpas demasiado pesados. Madoka abrió la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa que trajera de nuevo a Homura a su lado, pero la voz no salía. En cambio, tiró de su manga para captar su atención, y una vez obtenida, alzó una mano ajena y colocó la flor entre sus dedos.

"Tenla tú, Homura-chan." Susurró con una sonrisa que estaba lejos de reflejar felicidad. "No quiero que tú—"

"Los regalos no se devuelven, debes tenerla tú." Replicó Homura con voz firme, empujando la pobre flor hacia la mano de Madoka.

"¡Entonces nunca debiste regresarme mis…!" Aquello había encendido algo en Madoka, pero no lo suficiente como para terminar la oración. Dolía decirlo. Dolía llevar esa promesa desechada en su cabello, haciendo que cada mañana, al prepararse para la escuela, recordara y nunca se librara de esa decepción. "No debiste…" Su voz se quebró, incapaz de retener por más tiempo la tristeza acumulada por todo el tiempo desde que recordó. Las lágrimas caían, derramándose sobre la improvisada pista de hielo.

Su mano fue cubierta entre las de Homura, y aunque no lo dijo, Madoka vio el arrepentimiento en su rostro, la culpa, y el propio sufrimiento porque nunca quiso dejar esa promesa en primer lugar. Ojos cerrados, ambas unieron sus frentes y susurraron:

"No me olvides."

"No me olvides."

Segundos después, se escuchó un fuerte _crack_ y la superficie se destrozó, haciéndolas caer directo a las gélidas aguas.

* * *

Madoka despertó sentada, arropada por varias mantas, frente a una chimenea y con alguien abrazándola desde atrás rodeando su cintura con fuerza. Sentía un rostro recargado contra su hombro, haciendo que su suave, tranquilo respirar acariciara la piel de su cuello. No necesitaba voltearse para saber de quién se trataba.

No recordaba en qué momento habían llegado a ese acogedor lugar, pero le costaba muchísimo concentrarse en cosas que no fueran estar tan consciente de la cercanía de Homura. Su aliento se entrecortó por la sensibilidad que se desarrolló en el borde de su cuello, tan tortuosamente cerca de sus labios que parecían provocarla con cada suspirar. Tenía claro que no, que Homura no era así, pero estaría mintiéndose a sí misma si negara que no deseaba con fuerza verse atrapada en las sensaciones de ser besada en ese lugar por ella. Con un mero roce bastaría, o eso quería pensar.

"Homura-chan…" Suspiró y cerró los ojos, haciendo el vago intento por volverse a dormir. Era imposible, por lo que se limitó a cubrir sus manos y esperar. Fue entonces que recordó que el tiempo corría y que ya era de día y perdía valioso tiempo y—

Homura reacomodó el abrazo, acurrucándose y derritiendo efectivamente el corazón de Madoka. Esto… le era invaluable, también. Sin embargo, la tristeza la llenó de nuevo porque no pudo evitar pensar en que le gustaría tener momentos así todos los días de ser posible.

…Pero no lo era.

Ahí volvían las lágrimas silenciosas.

* * *

Pasaron dos horas completas antes de que Homura despertara. Si usaba mucha de su magia alrededor de Madoka, corría el inminente peligro de que recuperara sus poderes, así que tuvo que hacer uso de lo mínimo para poder sacarlas del río sanas y salvas.

Hacía sentido que hubiese dormido tanto cuando normalmente apenas dormía.

Ninguna tenía muchos deseos de pasear por la ciudad con toda la gente transitando, arriesgando también el encontrarse con cualquiera de las demás Puella Magi. No recordaban, pero Homura no quería arriesgar que lo hicieran en absoluto.

Acabaron acudiendo al campo de flores en el que habían platicado tantas veces, algunas de sus charlas más importantes del último tiempo. No obstante, hoy las flores no eran visibles; estaban enterradas bajo el manto de nieve.

Madoka sabía que éste era el momento preciso para intentar convencerla. Antes de todo esto, cuando recién ideó su plan, tenía una enorme lista de cosas que quería decirle, pero hoy esas palabras la abandonaban, como si se rehusaran a aparecer.

Como si tuvieran miedo de hacerlo.

"¿Has estado bien?" Preguntó Homura, rompiendo el silencio con ese cuestionamiento genérico. Al menos había dicho algo y Madoka agradeció la iniciativa.

"¿No deberías saberlo? Dijiste que me observabas." Una sonrisa ladina fue inevitable.

"En efecto," entrecerró sus ojos, "pero no puedo observar tus sentimientos. Tal vez las cosas se me harían más fáciles si pudiera hacerlo. O al revés. No leo mentes ni corazones, Madoka. El tuyo es el mayor misterio para mí, a pesar de ser la persona que más conozco, a pesar de pretender saber qué te hace feliz y qué no."

Madoka se quedó muda por su abrumadora honestidad. Homura… nunca le había dicho estas cosas. No esperaba escucharlas, no estaba preparada para hacerlo. Abrazó sus piernas y giró el rostro para verla con una expresión ambigua. "¿Quieres conocer mis sentimientos, Homura-chan? ¿Quieres… que te diga qué hay en mi corazón? O lo que siento ahora mismo."

Homura la miró casi en shock. Abrió su boca para responder, pero la cerró apenas la abrió. No podía decirlo. Se limitó a asentir y a Madoka le dolió respirar al ver la inseguridad y miedo en ese par de ojos lavanda que siempre se esforzaban en lucir sin vida. Parte de ella se sentía culpable por afectar de esa forma a Homura. Aun cuando adoraba tener a alguien que la quisiera tanto en este mundo, que daría literalmente todo por ella, tenía claro que esos sentimientos eran una prisión para Homura. Una que no le permitía dormir una sola noche tranquila, sin demonios comiéndosela, sin la culpa ahogándola.

Sus ojos dieron un leve brillo dorado. "Estoy satisfecha con la vida que me has dado, Homura-chan. En estos últimos meses he tenido tiempo para reflexionar e intentar entenderte. Porque… eres mi mejor amiga, ¿sabes? Mi querida Homura-chan," resaltó con una cálida, breve sonrisa. "No te guardo resentimiento alguno, solo… tristeza. Porque te dije que no quiero que estés sola. Porque te deshiciste de nuestro lazo, porque sí, Homura-chan, sé que eso quisiste decir al regresarme mis listones. Porque te borraste de mi mundo sin siquiera despedirte. Porque hiciste que no me importara. Porque…" y aquí, la imagen de Homura se le hizo borrosa producto de la neblina de lágrimas, "te quiero, te quiero muchísimo, y tú solo te esfuerzas en pretender que ese sentimiento no existe…"

"…Madoka…"

"En mi corazón hay un vacío, Homura-chan, y eso… no es algo que puedas revertir con magia. Ya dije que no permitiré que te borres así como así. No puedes. Mientras tengas posesión de parte de mi alma siempre acabaré recordándote. Siento angustia porque con cada segundo que pasa, te estoy perdiendo. Y sé… que aunque te dijera que no revertiré lo que has hecho si te quedas a mi lado, no me creerás.

Eso es lo que he sentido, eso es lo que siento. Y quiero que me abraces… sin contenerte… si mis sentimientos no te alcanzan, yo—"

Y fue envuelta en un entrañable, doloroso abrazo. Madoka se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si al soltarla, se desvanecería como los pétalos de un diente de león.

"Y yo te…"

Pero no fue capaz de terminar esa oración.

Lloró con muchísima amargura.

* * *

La noche llegó en un parpadeo para Madoka. Se acercaron a la ciudad, solo lo suficiente hasta encontrar una tienda para comprar algo de comer. No se habían percatado que no comían desde el día anterior.

23:00 marcaba el reloj digital de pared.

El dulce y acogedor sabor del chocolate caliente con malvaviscos le reconfortaba un poco. Le recordaba a casa, al que preparaba su padre. Quería tenerlos ahí para cuando llegara lo inevitable. No quería… quedarse sola. Pero el recuerdo, de alguna forma, le hacía sentir acompañada por ellos. Por su madre que seguramente le diría que no se rindiera hasta el final.

No se rendiría, la esperanza no se apagaba. Era algo más allá de su control y lo agradecía, porque de no ser por ello ya estaría marchita hace mucho tiempo.

Homura revolvía el último malvavisco en el espeso líquido. Éste se deshacía progresivamente y la chica parecía estar pendiente del proceso, como si estuviera haciendo un experimento para un reporte de clase de química.

 _La transformación de la materia y sus usos en la cocina contemporánea_ , por Akemi Homura.

La idea le hizo reír en voz alta y su compañera se volteó a verla con el signo de interrogación pintado en la cara. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué podía parecerle tan gracioso a Madoka, pero le tranquilizaba. Le gustaba ver el sonriente rostro de la persona que amaba. Quería que permaneciera así por siempre, merecía una vida llena de risas y júbilo. Sonrió de lado, de a poco, la mueca tomándose su tiempo en aparecer, así como el malvavisco en hacerse uno con el chocolate.

Madoka se percató y su ataque de risa cesó progresivamente, pero la sonrisa se mantuvo. Las sonrisas de Homura eran tan escasas que cada una era como un tesoro invaluable. Las grababa, una tras otra, en su memoria. Se vio inmersa, una vez más, en la profundidad de los ojos de Homura, en la puerta de su alma. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando llevó una mano a su rostro y acarició con sumo cuidado una de sus mejillas. Madoka se reclinó hacia el tacto y frotó contra la palma, como exigiendo que no se detuviera. Eso ganó una leve risa y rubor por parte de Homura.

"Señoritas, lamento decirles que ya son las 23:30. Tenemos que cerrar, agradecemos su preferencia y disculpamos la interrupción."

Ellas se separaron de golpe y alternaron entre asentir, pedir disculpas y agitar las manos.

* * *

"Eso… fue vergonzoso, ¿no crees?"

"Sin duda, yo… no sé qué me pasó, lo siento Madoka…"

Ella negó con la cabeza, "yo lo quería y te incité a seguir. Yo…" Alzó la mirada, notó algo conveniente, y continuó, "…aun lo quiero. No te haces una idea de lo que me haces sentir, Homura-chan…"

La última la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y el rostro completamente rojo, "¿M-Madoka…?"

Se detuvo en seco y tomó a Homura por los hombros para luego empujarla a caminar de espaldas. El desconcierto era claro en ella, mientras que en Madoka solo reinaba la determinación. Paró una vez estuvieron bajo el portal que daba ingreso a la plaza, donde se encontraba un inconfundible…

"Muérdago." Alcanzó a anunciar en un susurro antes de atrapar los anhelados labios de Homura. Estaban fríos, ásperos por el clima y tiesos por la sorpresa. Madoka había rodeado su cuello para jalarla hacia abajo y no parecía tener intención alguna de soltarla. Empujó el beso, y la campanada que anunciaba que quedaban cinco minutos para que acabara la navidad, y en consecuencia su regalo, provocó que volcara todas sus emociones en aquel beso desesperado. Le dolía muchísimo no sentirse correspondida, le hacía proyectar miedo y frustración, pero todos esos pensamientos se disiparon cuando fue envuelta con intensidad, tanto con sus brazos como con sus labios que se acoplaron con torpeza al ritmo establecido. Tardaron en armonizar por completo debido a la inexperiencia y a los sentimientos que las hacía correr a tropezones. El amor, la incertidumbre, la pérdida, el anhelo, el miedo, la frustración e incluso felicidad por haber confesado lo que sentían por fin, se encontraban y provocaban un tornado.

Un tornado que, inevitablemente, por su naturaleza, destruía.

Dejaba miles de _¿por qué?_ pintados en cada estructura demolida.

Y es que uno de los mayores dolores es no poder dar ni recibir respuesta a esa interrogante, ya que sin una razón no sabes cómo enmendar las cosas, no sabes si tuviste la oportunidad, y ese sentimiento, esa duda, carcomía más que el fracaso.

Madoka temía, temblaba a medida que el momento en que ese beso terminara, se acercaba. Temía, porque estaba segura de que Homura desaparecería apenas ocurriera. Quería extenderlo hasta pasada la hora, que por alguna extraña razón Homura desistiera por romper el principal acuerdo del contrato.

Que se quedara ahí, que tuvieran tiempo de avergonzarse, de cohibirse, y a pesar de ello, volver a unirse con fuerza renovada. Quería decirle que—

A pesar de la resistencia de Madoka, Homura logró romper el beso y ambas quedaron sin aliento alguno. El demonio -que en algún momento se había transformado- buscó sus labios una vez más y la besó suavemente y se separó a los pocos segundos, aun con los vagos intentos de la otra por prolongarlo y profundizarlo.

"Te amo, Madoka…" pronunció con lentitud, puntuando cada palabra, que no quedara duda de lo que había dicho, "y lo haré por siempre."

Madoka sintió que depositaban algo en sus manos, pero estaba demasiado atenta de lo que acababa de escuchar como para revisar qué era. Las alas de Homura se batieron con fuerza y su figura se desvaneció sin dejar rastro, sin darle oportunidad alguna de retenerla. Madoka abrazó el aire por inercia, intentando atrapar hasta el más mínimo atisbo de su presencia mientras las campanadas que daban inicio al 26 de diciembre retumbaban en sus oídos sin cesar.

Fue cuando la recibió el desolador silencio que fue a mirar qué era lo que Homura le había dejado.

Deseó no haberlo hecho.

Se dejó caer de rodillas contra la nieve, demasiado cansada y superada por sus emociones como para mantenerse de pie. El llanto explotó sin remedio. Sus lágrimas brotaban con fuerza, peligrando dejarla seca. Dejó a un lado el pequeño objeto y la tristeza se transformó en frustración pura, en molestia, en profundo enojo. Dio puñetazos contra la nieve dejando las manos rojas en su totalidad. Le ardían muchísimo, pero era precisamente lo que buscaba.

No podía haberle dicho que la amaba justo antes de dejarla sola. No le dejó ni tiempo para responderle y ahora los sentimientos le pateaban con rabia por dentro, quejándose por el daño, por la desconsideración, por—

 _No me olvides_.

Se detuvo apenas llegó a la conclusión.

Homura, quien siempre se alejaba, quien la había forzado a olvidarla, le pedía que no la olvidara esta vez.

Entonces…

Los labios le temblaron y las lágrimas que se derramaban ahora eran de neta tristeza. La rabia desapareció al igual que la nieve en sus nudillos. Tomó la pequeña flor azul con cuidado y la observó de nuevo.

Era…

Un trozo valioso de esperanza.

 _No me olvides._

Nunca lo haría.

Esperaría el día en que se dignara a aparecer de nuevo, y cuando ocurriera, se aseguraría que volver a marcharse no fuera una opción viable.

* * *

 **A/N: Agradezco haber tenido la oportunidad de escribir este fic porque logró inspirarme luego de muchísimos meses de bloqueo y desánimo respecto a la escritura en general. Se escribió casi todo de una sola sentada.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
